Promised
by Aoi-Bakeneko
Summary: Thrust into the Cram school on the whims of none other than Mephisto, Cyrille is forced to take classes, and tolerate knowing the truth about Rin. Will she be his worst enemy, or his best friend? Time can only tell, and Cyrille has little due to her past.
1. Prelude

**_Hello there;_**_ this fic here has been sitting in a little corner of my mind since chapter five of the manga was released quite a bit ago. If you couldn't tell from the summary, this is an OC fic, and if you don't like that sort of thing, kindly move on. Now then, for the rest of you, keep in mind that though I will have to alter some things, this is going to follow the manga, rather than the show which has some differences. If you have questions or comments, even criticism, I believe you know what to.  
><em>

That said, please enjoy this short prelude to the main story, and do not fear the "review" link. I promise it won't bite you. It's very tame.

-Bakeneko

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude:<strong>

* * *

><p>The tea was too sweet. Cyrille felt her mouth tingle from it; she could barely taste the tea, let alone tell what kind it was. It could be sugar water for all she knew. She put the absurdly cute, pink teacup on the desk.<p>

"So, why am I here?" she asked.

"Why indeed," replied Mephisto, smiling darkly beneath the white top hat. "The Grigori has informed me of your _situation_," he said the word slowly, making Cyrille swallow uncomfortably, "And decided that you would fare much better under my watch. You're not the only one with such unique circumstances, after all, and we are fully prepared for you and others." He laughed, and pushed a plate of pastries towards her. "Sweets?"

Cyrille just stared at him wordlessly, taking in his appearance and knowing immediately that he wasn't, couldn't be, human. His ears were too pointed, his teeth to sharp, and his eyes…she knew that particular glint to them.

_Demon,_ she thought, frowning. He wasn't the first one she had come across; she didn't trust him, but the Grigori did, and there wasn't much she could do about it anyway.

"So what am I supposed to do?" she replied, sitting back in the curved chair and glancing out of the corner of her eye the weird menagerie of toys and anime merchandise piled around them. It was obnoxious just how eccentric the man, or rather, demon was. He was obnoxious, with his smug grin and hungry eyes.

Mephisto clasped his hands together and leaned towards her across the desk with a grin.

"I want you to attend cram school."


	2. 1 First Day

Here's the first chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>This is ridiculous. I <em>look_ ridiculous,_ though Cyrille as she tugged at the short skirt and tried to pull it further down her legs. The uniform she was wearing was tight, foreign and uncomfortable. It wasn't at all like what she usually donned; a pair of jeans, a simple T-shirt, boots… No, that damned Mephisto had to make her wear a damned uniform that made her feel downright silly and _girly._

She stood outside the classroom door, fidgeting and making all kinds of faces as she stared at the classroom plaque:

**True Cross Academy, Class Room 1106.**

Were there going to be many other students? She didn't know. Mephisto hadn't mentioned much about the other students, other than the half assed remark that she should be able to make friends of some kind.

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. The door squeaked, then slammed shut behind her, making her flinch slightly and causing the students to jerk their heads to stare at her.

She counted the heads; two girls, five boys. Seven in all. _Small class, _she mused. That wasn't a bad thing in the least; less people to have to deal with, less questions…less trouble…or so she hoped.

The students kept their eyes on her as she quietly made her way to a far corner of the classroom, her movements a tad jerky and guarded as she sat down at the unoccupied table. A girl whispered to a boy beside her, before staring more fixedly than before.

Cyrille returned the stare with a cold piercing one, causing the students to quickly glance away.

_No matter the region, people are all the same._ She thought, idly playing with an end of her hair that was hanging in her face. She really didn't like them staring at her, but it couldn't be helped. A touch of anger rolled through her for a millisecond; she hated the scar that marred her face. It drew too much attention.

A sigh came from her as she curled her arms beneath her chin and closed her eyes; she was tired. _I should have waited another day before coming in… I need more sleep._

But she couldn't miss today. No, not when Mephisto pointed out that starting class as a latecomer would draw more attention than attending from the get-go.

_Even still…_

Her eyes watered up as a yawn forced its way out of her, only making her all the more sleepy. And it didn't help that it was cold in the room.

Wiping at her eyes, she turned to gaze at the classroom, studying the other students a little. Of the two girls, one who looked like she might be a bit of annoyance in the future. Cyrille could almost see the attitude rising off of her small shoulders, the way she held her head proudly and glanced back scornfully. Yeah, she was trouble just waiting to happen. The other girl looked a little lost; she was ordinary, and Cyrille didn't see too much of an issue with her.

The other students didn't seem too interesting, other than a stocky looking boy with a strange white streak of hair running down the top of his head; she couldn't be sure if it was a Mohawk, or if it was natural.

_This'll be loads of fun…_ she thought, noting how they all seemed a bit disgruntled. She wouldn't make any friends, not that she cared. She didn't have any to begin with.

Her finger tapped the tabletop impatiently as she wondered where the sensei was. How long was she going to have to sit here in awkward silence?

As if in answer, the door swung open. She quickly lifted her head to look, wondering what her teacher looked like, but was disappointed. It was only a student.

Her disappointment dropped when she saw that he was accompanied by a peculiar looking small white dog.

_Strange…_

And there was something different about the boy too; Cyrille clenched the end of the desk with her fingers. _Demon,_ she thought, staring. The boy was a demon.

He had a punkish face and a pile of messy black hair; he _looked _normal enough, if she ignored his eyes, ears, and teeth. Why was he there? And why was there a dog with him? Surely pets weren't allowed in class…

She watched as the demon boy took a seat at a table one up and one over from her, the dog somehow managing to get on top of the table despite the large distance in height. It slowly shifted its gaze to meet Cyrille's; she found herself suddenly reminded of the school's chairman Mephisto, which made no sense.

And then it winked at her.

_I really need to wake up…_ she blinked a few times to clear her mind. _Why would a dog wink at me? Can they even wink?_ She didn't know.

"All right, quiet down!" called out a voice. The teacher, she presumed.

All of a sudden the demon boy _exploded_ and started yelling in an annoyingly loud voice, making Cyrille flinch.

_Oh dear god, couldn't he just shut up?_

The sensei—who was a bit younger than expected—nonchalantly answered his questions; it turned out, that the two were—to her annoyed surprise—_brothers._

"Now then, before anything else, let me take roll." The sensei, Okamura Yukio (as he had tried to introduce—and his brother had shouted) picked up a paper and started reading off names.

"Mizuhara…Cyrille?" he muttered, before looking around.

Her hand slowly rose into the air.

"Right here."

"Ah, I see." He replied, nodding at her, before moving on through the list of names. Cyrille learned that the boy with the white Mohawk was named Suguro Ryuuji, while the delinquent was named Okamura Rin. The other students didn't seem worth learning their names.

"Now then, how many of you have never sustained a Mashou? Raise your hands."

_Mashou…_ _A wound inflicted by a demon…_

Cyrille didn't look around, feeling eyes on her, probably the students staring at her scar. She couldn't raise her hand, because she _had_ sustained a mashou-as they all probably suspected.

She hoped that no one would be brave enough to ask her how she had sustained such a bad Mashou; she had long tired of questions about it.

Swallowing, Cyrille looked at Yukio, listening fixedly to his explanation of a Mashou rite for those who didn't know what it was and hadn't had one. Apparently, he was going to summon goblins; an idea that was a little unsettling.

And then of course, Rin had to interfere yet again.

He went straight up to his brother and started demanding why Yukio was there and so on. Cyrille was becoming increasingly tired of his outbursts, but before she could say a word, the vial of fermenting animal blood smashed against the floor.

From what Yukio said, a tiny bit would lure the goblins, but larger amounts would agitate them and make them extremely violent…But what about the whole damned vial?

The girls started screaming at that point.

Cyrille jerked her head up just as the ceiling caved in, a handful of large, round dark shapes flying through.

Grabbing her bag, she jumped to her feet and moved to the front of the classroom, eyes wide. The girls were already running to the door, the boys following.

"Everyone out of the classroom!" shouted Yukio as he shot down a few of the goblins with guns he had pulled from who knows where. Cyrille didn't need telling twice, following after Bon and glancing back when the door slammed shut behind them.

But Rin hadn't followed.

"That was scary!" sobbed a short haired girl as she hung onto her attitude-ripe friend who was pale, but moderately calm. The boys were just shifting from foot to foot nervously.

All eyes were on the door where gunshots, yelling, and goblin roaring could be heard.

"Tch, that wasn't that bad!" scoffed the Mohawked Ryuuji, "I bet we could'a handled it!"

Cyrille's eyebrow twitched; she wanted to snap something at him, but before she could, a sudden sound made the students look up.

More goblins were pouring into the building.

"Run!" she shouted, grabbing hold of the sobbing girl and her friend's arms, dragging the forwards.

Dust and chunks of ceiling were raining down on them as they ran; and to Cyrille's disgust, so was goblin drool.

As she ran down the hallway, her foot snagged on something, and she ended up sprawling face first on the floor. The girls totally ignored her, running right past her and out of sight.

"Hey!" shouted a voice, as Cyrille felt herself being helped up. She turned her head in surprise to see a boy helping her to her feet. It wasn't Mohawk, but a pink haired boy with a strangely relaxed face.

"Get moving, Shima!" shouted Ryuuji who appeared moments later, "They're still comin'!"

And he was right. Goblins were racing down the hallway, snapping and growling at each other as they fought for room in the narrow space.

Just as Cyrille got to her feet, she was drug away by Shima, who was intent on getting out of there. She nearly fell over trying to keep up with him, but once her footing was sure, he let go.

Somehow she found herself between Bon and Shima, while one other boy tailed them.

"What are we going to do, Bon?" cried the boy behind them. _Bon?_

"I dunno!" he shouted back.

"H-hey, what about that classroom!" shouted Cyrille, as she spotted an open door. If anything, it would slow the goblins down long enough that they could find other means of escape…or something.

"Y-yeah!" yelled Bon, and quickly, Cyrille came to the realization that he was the sort of 'leader' of the other two.

Cyrille was nearly knocked over when they slid into the classroom and two of the boys slammed against the doors. The goblins slammed into it a second later, nearly opening it. All five students let out a shriek and pressed against the door, trying to hold it closed.

"This isn't going to work for long!" shouted the third, currently nameless boy, "We need help!"

"Shit! I know, just keep pushing!" replied Bon.

"What happened to 'I could'a handled them?'" snapped Cyrille, glancing at him before looking around the classroom in hope of finding some sort of weapon.

There was none.

"Does anyone got a pen…or something to write with?" she cried between gritted teeth as she strained to hold the door shut.

There was a resounding 'no' from all of them, which made no sense to her as they were all students, but then again, what was her excuse?

"What are you doing?" shouted Bon, staring at Cyrille as she let go of the door. His cry alerted the other two as she picked up a piece of glass and sliced her index finger, gasping slightly.

Blood ran down her hand as she knelt and began to draw a symbol with her blood, a circle with strange runes. Cyrille had to squeeze her finger painfully to keep the blood flowing as she finished.

Bon and the others let out a grunt as they pushed against the door; Cyrille glanced up for a second, seeing the door starting to buckle under the weight of the insistent goblins—already, the top hinge of the door had come undone—and there was little time left.

Her eyes flashed as she looked over the rim of the circle to see what she had written, trying to make sure weren't any mistakes, but she wasn't sure.

"Ah hell! I don't remember how to I'm supposed to do—!" she started, only to bite her tongue painfully when something or rather, _someone _slammed into her, sending her backwards. In a confusion of arms and flailing legs, she managed to crawl out from under someone, only to cover her head as goblins leapt around, gnashing their teeth and screeching.

"Arrggghhh!" she screamed. Cyrille tried to get to her feet, but was knocked over by goblins; she crawled backwards, feeling her way to the wall. She could hear the other students yelling, but her hearing was filled with the screeches of the goblins—and then deafening gunshots.

Blood filled her mouth from her bitten tongue; she spat it out onto the floor, before looking up to see Okamura Yukio standing in the center of the room, ashes from the defeated goblins drifting into a pile at his feet.

"Is anyone hurt?" he asked. Cyrille staggered to her feet, wiping blood spittle from the side of her mouth. He stared at her, and before she knew it, she was on a one-way trip to the nurse's office.

By the time the nurse had properly treated Cyrille, class had been over for an hour. Cursing her bad luck, she wandered around the building until she found her single-tenant dorm room. Letting the door slam shut behind her, she stared at herself in the mirror.

"I still look ridiculous," she muttered, staring at her dirty and slightly torn uniform with disappointment. She had just gotten it, and though she was on scholarship (of sorts) it wasn't cheap.

Cyrille frowned at herself, taking in her appearance and understanding just why the other students would stare at her. A gangly, tan-skinned 16 year old stared back at her through dull gold colored eyes framed by strange blue-black hair with aquamarine highlights. She was almost passably normal-looking, if not for a thin, but knotted pink scar that ran from her right temple down her cheek and across half of her neck, before disappearing beneath her collar. The scarf she had been wearing didn't do much to hide it at all; not that there was much hiding it.

"Tch," she muttered, turning away sharply and dropping unceremoniously onto the bed for a nap. What was Mephisto thinking by putting her in cram school? Cyrille really didn't know.


	3. 2 Barrier?

_A/N-_

_Bakeneko here: It took me a while to get out this second chapter, but here it is (finally). This chapter is a bit long, but I don't think it'll be too slow for anyone (at least, I am hoping that is the case). If I haven't already mentioned it, I don't have a set date for when I can update my fics. I'm am trying my best, considering I don't have internet and live far from town (yeah, I'm serious). Alright, well...read onwards._

* * *

><p>2.<p>

She was surrounded by demons. They screeched at her, axes in hand and purple cloaks fluttering in a chill wind that ran through the room. She swung her sword, left, right, faster and faster as the demons screamed and attacked; using one as a makeshift surfboard, Cyrille slid across the room, shooting with her two pistols and—

"Oh!" she cried, grinning. She got S ranking.

Cyrille put down the game controller and sighed, a hand on her stomach. She was getting pretty ravenous.

"Where was that cafeteria?" she wondered aloud. Turning off the game system, she got to her feet and stretched. There wasn't class for some reason, so Cyrille had total freedom…and had spent it so far sleeping, and gaming. Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since…_sometime…yesterday, I think._

Groggy, and a little sore from yesterday, she slipped out of her crumpled uniform (which she had fallen asleep in, blood stains and dirt or not) and slipped on jeans, and a pullover sweater. With one hand she brushed out her hair, and with the other stuffed some money in her front pocket.

Standing outside her room, she realized that she didn't know where the cafeteria was from there at all.

For the next hour, she stomped down hallway after hallway, until she happened to spot one of her female classmates walking down the hall. Luckily, it was the plain looking girl, rather than the bitchy one, so she had little problem in asking directions.

Two flights of stairs later, Cyrille was drooling her way over to one of the strange display cases housing richer food than she had seen before; her stomach snarled and bubbled as she shakily pointed to a steak and alfredo plate, which, despite being ridiculously priced, looked well worth it. She thanked her luck that she had a good bit of money stashed away, so spending it on expensive food wouldn't hurt too much…and at that point she was too hungry to care.

It took everything in her not to devour the plate right then and there when the cashier let her take her tray away; Cyrille wheeled around and looked for a place to eat; almost all of the tables were filled with students, mostly from the regular school. Grumbling, she wandered around, spotting an empty seat at a table underneath one of the stained glass windows. There were other students sitting at the table, but at that point, she couldn't care less. Within a few blurred moments, she was chowing down, fork held tightly in her fist, eyes only on her plate. Even the dull throbbing of her bitten tongue did little to stop her; she _had_ to eat.

It was only then, after she was sated, that she noticed she was being stared at by three students. It was the four she had met yesterday; the four that had helped her.

She wiped her mouth self consciously; all three boys, Bon, Shima, and the boy she didn't know the name of were staring at her incredulously. Cyrille slid to her feet, grabbed her tray of food, and was off, a prickle of annoyance at being stared at like that. From then on, she told herself, she would make sure to either find an empty table, or take her food elsewhere.

The rest of her day off was composed of making sure she was prepared for everything. Finding her way to the student store, she collected the books she was going to need, some typical supplies and paid them off with the voucher Mephisto had given her. She was okay with buying her own food; she did that all the time, but as for paying for the damned school that they had stuck her in, she would have refused. But the Chairman had been smart in giving her a voucher, free uniforms and free bed and board.

Hefting her supplies back towards her dorm room, she saw the plain girl from earlier; nodding at her, Cyrille dropped all her supplies on her bed, before plopping down next to them. She wasn't really tired, but she felt a little clueless at what she should do next. She could play more playstation, but that didn't seem so appealing anymore. Leaning back on the bed, she stared upside-down out her window, seeing nothing but cloudy sky.

_Outside…hmm…_

She got to her feet and went to the window peering out at what she could see of the grounds below. There was a forest off in the way distance, but it was mostly concealed by the buildings. True Cross really was a _huge_ place. _But…_she mused, _that means plenty of exploring._

Twenty minutes later, she was outside the dorm, wandering about. There weren't many other students around, which was nice in Cyrille's opinion. Taking her time, she walked across the school grounds towards the entrance gate, mulling that perhaps she could do some window shopping. The town had plenty of shops, and probably specialized, interesting places that exorcists bought their supplies from.

She had barely set foot out of the entranceway when she ran into something invisible in front of her. Startled, she let out a very girly-sounding gasp, before glancing around wildly to make sure no one had seen or heard her. Reaching up, she touched at whatever it was that had stopped her. It wasn't quite hard, but more like really tough plastic wrap. She pushed at it, leaned against it, but couldn't seem to push through. _A barrier?_ She thought, frowning.

"I'm afraid you're not supposed to leave." Sighed a voice behind her. Cyrille scowled as she recognized the voice.

"Mephisto," she growled. "What's the meaning of this? So not only do you (she meant 'you' loosely) stick me in the damned school, but you trap me in here as well?" She turned around, but didn't see anyone. She looked around wildly, knowing he was there but not…eye…level? Her gaze went down to see a little dog sitting beside her. The same little dog that had been sitting with Okumura Rin.

She moved back a little. "So it _is_ you!" she snapped feeling angrier and angrier by the moment. She looked around wildly, crouched down and added in a furious whisper. "And _why_ are you a dog? I'm going to look crazy talking to you!"

"You're already appearing crazy, my dear," he said in the same mostly-bored-but-a-little-amused tone. "Calm yourself. I took this form only because it keeps staff and students from running to me on sight. I am a busy man, you know."

"Are you avoiding my main question?" Cyrille whispered. As much as she hated to admit it, she was making a bit of scene. "So…" she breathed deeply to calm herself. "Why can't I leave the school?"

Mephisto's little dog tail wagged at her apologetically. "We can't have you running off on us," he said, winking. "And, there's the danger you would be in. Within school grounds, there's a barrier and so on that I've meticulously put up to keep out demons. So you will be safe. Outside of it though…is a whole other story."***(see note)

Cyrille stood up.

"I see," she said, frustrated. "If it keeps out demons, why doesn't it keep _you _out."

"Well there's the fact that _I_ put them up, and well…the rest is a secret."

He was completely unfazed by blatancy of Cyrille's dislike of him. And, this barrier thing…well it had totally ruined her plans. What was she going to do _now?_

Without a word, she started walking away, fuming and grumbling to herself. Mephisto followed; Cyrille glanced at him, mentally flinching when a passing thought crossed her mind that Mephisto was rather…well…_cute_ in his dog form. She almost shook her head to remove the thought, but luckily was able to contain herself.

"So, what do you think so far?" he asked, almost having to run to keep up with her brisk steps.

"Of what? This school? Or that-" she lowered her voice, "Demon kid, Okumura? And why are you following me? Don't you have better things to do?"

"Well, yes, I am a busy man after all," he laughed at his own joke. "But you are correct; Okumura is what I'm really asking about. I see that you are very perceptive with spotting demons. So, what do you think of him?"

Turning around the side of a building, Cyrille and her canine companion entered a round courtyard of sorts, with a fountain in the center and brick layout. In a distant corner, she spotted a few students playing soccer.

Sitting down on the wide outer ring of the fountain, she watched with slight amusement as Mephisto scrabbled up the side to sit next to her. A thought crossed her mind that she could probably push him into the fountain and escape, but that would be bad form, wouldn't it? _He'd deserve it though, putting me through all this._

"Well, it's obvious that he's some sort of demon spawn. He doesn't have that evil glint yet, like you do." She smirked.

Mephisto pretended to be offended. "Evil glint? I don't know what you're referring to. Again though, very perceptive."

"Seems a bit hot-tempered and a little on the stupid side. Why are you asking me about the brat anyway?" she narrowed her eyes at the dog. "Are you thinking about making me babysit him or something?"

"Of course not!" he continued. "I was simply asking due to my own curiosity." Cyrille looked towards the students playing soccer. They weren't familiar, and they seemed uncoordinated as they kept kicking the ball way out of bounds. Snapping back into focus, she turned to Mephisto.

In a lower voice, she asked. "So…what is that kid's story then? If you're so interested in him, _and_ my opinion, something's going on, right?"

If dogs could give secretive smiles, Mephisto surely was.

"That's not for me to say. But just keep on observing everything, and I hope you enjoy your classes." He jumped off the fountain, wagged his tail at her, and was gone in a poof of oddly pink smoke.

Cyrille couldn't help but feel a little unnerved. She knew that demon had alternative motives for…_everything_; what was he really after? And what did that Okumura have to do with it? With her?

SPLASH!

Something landed in the fountain behind her, drenching her back. Cyrille leapt to her feet and wheeled around to see the soccer ball bobbing in the water. She glared disgustedly at it, before looking towards the boys. One of them was running towards her.

"S-Sorry!" he shouted, while he comrades laughed. Cyrille frowned as he drew nearer; the boy skidded to a stop and held out his hands for the ball. She felt his eyes travel over her face to rest on her scar; she turned sharply, grabbed the ball, and instead of tossing it back to him, kicked it. Hard.

But she hadn't aimed well enough, because it hit a lamp pole and bounced off in a new direction at high speed, going over a fence, and out of sight. Feeling even more annoyed, both at them and at herself, Cyrille chased after it, not wanting to see the expression of the boys. She stopped at the fence to see that the other side was a drop-off for a lower pathway. In a hurry, she jumped over it and landed heavily on her feet, before looking around for the ball.

And there she found it, in the hands of a very angry looking student. Cyrille recognized him immediately as the mohawked boy, Bon. A red mark was spreading across his left temple; it was a little amazing, considering how red with anger his face already was. He stared furiously at Cyrille, his hands squeezing the ball.

"Is…this your ball?" he growled.

Cyrille nodded, taking a step towards him.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean for it to hit you. Are you alright?" Even though she mostly meant it, it sounded forced in her ears. Bon stared at her, before letting out a breath and calming down a little. He passed her the ball.

"Be more careful next time." He said, before turning away and stomping around a corner. Cyrille watched him go, feeling a tinge of guilt. She turned to go on her way, only to stop when she saw the soccer boy standing at the top of the fence. He looked displeased, but a little relieved when he saw she had the ball. _Probably thought I had run away,_ she thought, tossing the ball to him.

Making her way back to the cafeteria, she decided she was going to buy a prepackaged meal and drink, and take it to her room and forgo the human (and demon) race for the rest of the day. She had to prepare for class tomorrow anyway.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_***Mephisto did not set up a barrier for her alone. I believe there probably is a barrier that he can assign to students he doesn't want walking out. Like Rin. Don't think that's plausible? Too bad. Heheh. And Mephisto seems kind of lazy in my opinion, so ignoring the Mary-Sueness that would unfold from him doing THAT much for one person, he wouldn't want to bother. Unless he had to._

_I rather like Mephisto. It was fun writing him in this chapter._

_Well, that's chapter two. What do you think so far? I know it's a bit early to ask, what with only 2+ chapters, but I do like hearing reader's opinions and advice. I'm always open to constructive criticism, so feel free._

_-Bakeneko_


End file.
